disneyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Dagobert Duck
Dagobert Duck, von seiner Familie oft Onkel Dagobert genannt, ist eine vom Disneyzeichner Carl Barks erschaffene Zeichentrickfigur, die in der fiktiven Stadt Entenhausen lebt. Sein glänzender Zylinder, seine Gamaschen und die Brillengläser sind ein Markenzeichen von Dagobert Duck. Er ist allgemein als geldgierig und geizig bekannt. Dagobert Duck wurde von Carl Barks als Zeichentrickfigur angelegt, die wesentlich älter als Donald Duck und die anderen Figuren ist. Dagobert ist Multimillionär und die reichste Ente der Welt. Sein ganzes Geld hat er in seinem hochgesicherten Geldspeicher gelagert, der sich auf einem Hügel in Entenhausen befindet. Der Geldspeicher ist natürlich das höchste „Haus“ in Entenhausen. Doch obwohl Dagobert bereits mehr als reich ist, strebt er immer nach noch mehr Geld. In älteren Comics hatte Dagobert mehrere Geldspeicher. Sein Neffe Donald hat viele Schulden bei ihm, weshalb er diese regelmäßig abarbeiten muss. Donald ist aus seiner Sicht nur ein fauler, nichtsnutziger Schuldner. Dagobert liebt sein Geld. Für ihn ist es sein größtes Heiligtum, in dem er wie in einem Schwimmbecken gerne eintaucht. Dagobert geht auch extrem sparsam mit seinem Geld um. Er versucht, wo es nur geht, zu sparen. Dagobert besitzt den Geldspeicher und in älteren Comics eine eigene Villa, in der er lebt. Des Weiteren ist er weltweit im Besitz vieler Fabriken, Goldminen, Ölquellen und Firmen. Da sie sich im Ausland befinden, muss er oft weite Reisen unternehmen. Dagobert ist immer auf der Jagd nach einem neuen guten Geschäft, das ihm viel Profit einbringt. Auf seinen Geschäftsreisen nimmt er meist seine Neffen Donald mit den Großneffen Tick, Trick und Track mit. Mit Donald streitet er sich häufig, da beide oft verschiedener Meinung sind. Charakter Dagobert ist ziemlich geizig. Er wirkt manchmal schon etwas verbittert und kaltherzig, da er das Geld oftmals anderen vorzieht. Er ist manchmal sehr griesgrämig und undankbar, aber er ist auch sehr schlau, zielstrebig, abenteuerlustig und clever. Zudem ist er sehr geschäftstüchtig und fleißig. Er ist sehr stur und eigensinnig. Dagobert kann auch sehr schnell wütend oder aufbrausend werden. In manchen Comics wird er aber auch als gutherzig beschrieben und wird mit dem Sprichwort „Raue Schale weicher Kern“ benannt, häufig von seinen Verwandten. Aussehen Er trägt einen schwarzen Zylinder, eine kleine Brille auf dem Schnabel, fast immer einen Gehstock, blaue Gamaschen und oft ein rotes oder blaues Frack mit goldenen Knöpfen. Wie die meisten Enten hat er keine Hosen oder Schuhe an. Meist strahlt sein Gesichtsausdruck Freundlichkeit oder Griesgrämigkeit aus - egal was er sagt. In den Zeichentrickfilmen schwitzt er vor Angst, wenn ihm jemand seine Geldstücke rauben will (z.B. die Panzerknacker). Seine weißen, am Kopf seitlich sitzenden Federn schauen unter dem Zylinder immer etwas verstrubbelt heraus. Ausbildungen - Beruf Ausbildung (Schule) *Er hat eine Realschule beendet Berufe *Vermögensverwalter *Mehrfacher Fantastilliardär Ehemalige Berufe *Schuhputzer *Minenarbeiter Hobbys/Lieblingsbeschäftigung *Ein „Geldbad“ nehmen *Schatzsuchen *Hart arbeiten *Zeitungen im Park suchen gehen Er mag *Alles, was umsonst ist *Donald Ducks Hamburger und Oma Ducks köstliche Apfeltorte. *die Farbe: Goldgelb *Goldesel *Talerbäume Er mag es nicht *Viel Geld auszugeben *Wenn etwas lange dauert Verwandte, Bekannte usw. Verwandte *Dagobert ist der Sohn von Dietbert Duck und Dankrade Duck. *Dagobert ist der Bruder von Dortel Duck, Dorette Duck und Mathilda Duck. *Donald Duck - Neffe *Della Duck - Nichte *Tick, Trick und Track - Großneffen *Er ist nicht der Onkel von Dussel Duck und Gustav Gans: Dussel und Gustav stammen laut Rosas Stammbaum von der Seite von Donalds Vater, Dagobert von der Seite von Donalds Mutter ab. *Er ist der Vetter von Dietmar Duck. Freunde *Nelly *Daisy Duck Feinde *Gundel Gaukeley (Hexe; sie versucht immer wieder, Dagoberts heißgeliebten Glückszehner zu stehlen). *Die Panzerknacker (versuchen regelmäßig sein Vermögen zu stehlen). *Klaas Klever (Rivale, ebenfalls Geschäftsmann, zweitreichste Ente der Welt). *Mac Moneysac (Rivale, Geschäftsmann). *Gitta Gans (sie ist verliebt in Dagobert und verfolgt ihn regelmäßig oder versucht ihn vergeblich für sich zu gewinnen, doch Dagobert will nichts von ihr). Dagoberts Angestellte Butler *Albert (in den Comic-Bänden zwischen 10 und 20 ist Albert der Butler von Dagobert). *Im „Lustigen Taschenbuch“ Nr. 33 ist kurzfristig Alfons der Butler von Dagobert. *Baptist (im LTB 145 gab es zum ersten Mal einen Butler mit dem Namen Baptist, der bis heute normalerweise für den Haushalt zuständig ist). *In der Serie „Duck Tales“ heißt Dagoberts Diener Johann. *Im LTB 107 sowie in anderen Comics (z.B. Disney Paperback - Der Dax der Ducks), gab es einen Butler namens Josef, der sich im LTB jedoch als verkleideter Panzerknacker herausstellte. *In einem Comic hatte er einen schottischen Butler, der ein Geist war. Dieser war vertraglich an D.Duck gebunden, doch schlussendlich zeigte Dagobert Herz und feuerte den Geist fristlos, woraufhin dieser von seinem Fluch befreit war und endlich ein freies „Leben“ führen konnte. Sekretärinnen und Sekretäre *Bis heute am meisten verwendet wird Fräulein Rita Rührig, eine nette, ältere Sekretärin, die auch mal die eine oder andere Geschichte über Dagobert erzählt *Auch Fräulein Emsig ist eine öfters-auftauchende Sekretärin Dagoberts. *Manchmal ist auch Daisy die Sekretärin Dagoberts. *In manchen Comics wurde von einer zweiten, unbekannten Sekräterin neben Rita Rührig gesprochen. Geschichte und Namen Ein wenig ist die Figur an den alten Ebenezer Scrooge aus dem Weihnachtsmärchen von Charles Dickens angelehnt, der ein schlimmer-verbitterter Geizhals, Leuteschinder und Halsabschneider ist und sich in der Geschichte erst in einen guten Menschen verwandeln muss (A Christmas Carol). Das zeigt auch Dagoberts Name in Amerika: Scrooge McDuck, der durch das „Mc“ vor dem Nachnamen schottisch klingen soll. Weiteres Der „Glückszehner“ thumb|308px Dagoberts erste selbstverdiente Münze, ein Zehn-Kreuzer-Stück, das meist „Glückszehner“, „Glückstaler“ oder „Nummer eins“ genannt wird, spielt in vielen Comics eine wichtige Rolle; einerseits, weil die Hexe Gundel Gaukeley immer wieder versucht ihn zu stehlen, um ihn in einem magischen Amulett zu verschmelzen, andererseits ist er für Dagobert, der ihn meist unter einer gesicherten Glasglocke aufbewahrt, von besonderer Bedeutung. In manchen Geschichten hat er sogar magische Eigenschaften und ist der Grund für Dagoberts Reichtum. Don Rosa hingegen hält die Münze für den Beweis, dass Dagobert jeden Kreuzer seines Vermögens selbst mit harter Arbeit verdient hat und lässt ihn entsprechend aufgebracht auf die Bezeichnung als Glückszehner reagieren: „Glückszehner? Welcher unsägliche Ignorant hat diesen hanebüchenen Blödsinn ausgebrütet?“. Den Umstand, dass es sich um eine amerikanische Münze handelt, erklärt er in seiner Biografie damit, dass Dagoberts Vater damals einen Freund gebeten hatte, Dagobert mit der für ihn wertlosen Münze zu bezahlen und ihm so eine Lektion über harte Arbeit und Vertrauen zu erteilen. Die Münze inspirierte Dagobert zudem dazu, schon als Kind nach Amerika auszuwandern. Geldspeicher thumb|311px Dagobert bewahrt sein gesamtes Vermögen in seinem Geldspeicher auf, den Barks erstmals in The Big Bin on Killmotor Hill zeigte und der auf dem Killmotor Hill (dt.: Glatzenkogel), dem höchsten Punkt der Stadt, über Entenhausen thront. In den deutschen Comics prangen auf dem würfelförmigen Speicher in großen Buchstaben die Initialen Dagoberts (DD), im amerikanischen Original schmückt dagegen ein riesiges Dollar-Symbol ($) die Fassade. Bezüglich des Erbauungszeitpunkts finden sich bei Barks widersprüchliche Angaben: Während Dagobert den Geldspeicher bei dessen erster Erwähnung als „neu“ präsentiert, erzählt er in Migrating Millions, dass der Geldspeicher sich wie er selbst schon seit 70 Jahren auf dem Glatzenkogel befänden. Da Dagobert in späteren Geschichten stets davon auszugehen scheint, dass der Geldspeicher schon immer da war, interpretierte Rosa in seiner Biografie letztere Textstelle als Beleg dafür, dass Dagobert den Geldspeicher direkt nach seiner Ankunft in Entenhausen, ergo im Jahre 1902, errichtete. thumb|left Während der Speicher bei Barks noch vorwiegend Kleingeld enthielt (was Dagoberts Geiz unterstreichen sollte), füllten ihn europäische Zeichner fast immer mit reinem Gold. Auch bei Barks wurde der Geldspeicher indes seit seiner Einführung regelmäßig als Wohnsitz Dagoberts gezeigt. Häufig befindet sich dort, neben seinem Schreibtisch (an dem er meist mit dem Zählen von Geld beschäftigt ist), ein großer Hebel, mit dem er Vertreter oder anderen ungebetenen Besuch – mitunter auch seine Neffen – auf die Straße befördert. Nur in den wenigen Geschichten, die vor der Einführung des Geldspeichers im Jahre 1951 entstanden, sowie in der Zeichentrickserie DuckTales wohnt Dagobert in einer Villa. Im Geldspeicher geht Dagobert häufig seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung - dem Bad in seinen Talern - nach. Manche glauben, es sei eine „heilige Handlung“. Bilder dagobert-duck.jpg images-cms-image-000563139.jpg D74B131A03BC864D775E4EACE1C8_h498_w598_m2.jpg E61273FC41F0F1925EF2B73B81B43.jpg finanzen.jpg|Dagobert verteidigt seinen Geldspeicher meist mit einer alten Schrotflinte ar:دهب ماكبط da:Joakim von And (karakter) en:Scrooge McDuck es:Rico McPato fi:Roope Ankka fr:Balthazar Picsou it:Zio Paperone nl:Dagobert Duck pl:Sknerus McKwacz pt-br:Patinhas McPato ru:Скрудж МакДак sv:Joakim von Anka Kategorie:Entenhausen Kategorie:Ente Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere in einer Fernsehserie